


Two of a Kind

by Mintellaine



Series: One of a Kind Series [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ghoul!Reader, Ghouls, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Side Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintellaine/pseuds/Mintellaine
Summary: Side stories from the original work - One of a Kind! Make sure to check that out before reading this.©mintyaishi





	Two of a Kind

Welcome to Two of a Kind! A collection of side stories from the original work - One of a Kind! Please make sure to check that out before reading this.

** CONTENTS **


End file.
